Melixs
Melixs, formerly called Shihana, are one of the few species that are not a dinosaur nor a reptile of any sort. It is unknown what kind of creature they are, but it is safe to say that they are a forest monster judging from their appearance. They are a forest-dwelling species, much like Morikame, Hanaruba, Hanakame and many others. They have a cold climate adjusted sub-species called Wintomelixs. They are also the founding member of the Melixidae. Appearance 'Original Design' When the Melixs were known as Shihana, their design was similar to their current but with some differences. They were mostly green with red stripes. They had only one eye, a ring of leaves around their mouth, their mouth had five fangs, arms with scythe-like blades in the place where hands would be, raptor-like feet. This design was very speedy and agile. 'New Design' Their new design is somewhat similar to their original, except now they have two eyestocks, hands with 3 fingers with hook-like claws, a mouth with 12 fangs, a mane made of grass around their neck and they have disc-shaped suction pad-like feet. The grass mane is more brightly colored on male Melixses. With their mouth shut, most of Melixs' fangs are visible with 3 of them standing out the most and within their mouth are poison glands. This design is a tad slower that the first one in terms of foot speed. Biology and Behavior Much like Hanaruba, Melixs are solitary creatures and only get together for breeding season. However, unlike male Hanarubas, male Melixses will help the female raise the offspring until they are old enought to fend for themselves, which is when they are 4 months old. When the offspring left, the male and female split and go on their own way. Melixses reach adulthood when they are about 8 years old. Melixs can live about nearly 80 years, but some rarely make it to this age. Melixs mainly prey on small animals, however they may tackle larger prey but in a group of 3. Melixs may also scavenge from carcasses, steal fresh eggs or eat unhatched eggs. They sometimes may feed on fruit, but rarely. They also may try to catch fish with their claws. Like Morikame and Hanaruba, Melixs can be aggressive and territorial. However, they are weaker that Morikame and Hanaruba, so Melixs usually avoid these those species but they will fight back in self-defense though, despite knowing that they may end up being killed. Name Origin Melixs' name currently has no meaning cause it was chosen in Spore's Creature Creator. Their former name, Shihana, was from the "shi" that means death in Japanese and "hana", the Japanese word for flower. Their old name literally meant "death flower". Trivia *Melixs' mane and as well as "leo" and "mane" in the second part of their scientific name is a reference to the lion. Also with their mane being on their neck and made of grass are references to the Poke'mon Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium. Category:Melixids Category:Omnivorious Species Category:Predatory Omnivore Species Category:Poisonous Species Category:Non-flying Species Category:Forest Species Category:Updated Species Category:Renamed Species Category:Species who have a sub-species Category:Non-dinosaurian Species Category:First Created Member of a Family